Kingdom Hearts Untitled
by Darkiekun
Summary: This is a dramatic love story between Axel,Sora and Riku. Who will win Sora's heart? Or do they both?
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.

The skies where a perfect blue and the water was softly washing up the sand setting a very calming and soothing feeling. A small soft perfectly white cloud was slowly moving across the sky being a very lonely cloud which was slowly breaking up into smaller clouds and all drifting off.

A small Yawn left the lips of a hero. Sora was his name and his eyes slowly opened. His cute female looking eyes opened his blue lashes fluttering as the sun got into his sleepy eyes. The beautiful blue colour of his eyes matching any light blue sapphire looked about before sitting up. He had saved this beautiful place from being forgotten and lost to the thing known as Kingdom Hearts and stopped the Heartless from taking over.

He had spent at least two years of his life running around flying from world to world killing millions of heartless upon his way and now he was finally back with his two best friends and the new friends he had bought back with him. He rubbed the back of his spiky and gravity defying light brown hair. He sat himself up his jacket folded up as his pillow. Sora sat in his shorts and his top his stomach showing his softly toned muscles and lightly tanned skin thanks to sunbathing slightly longer than he had thought.

Jumping up the now 17 year old looked about his home island and grinned to himself. It was great to be home and it was great to be able to relax and not worry about being the Keyblade bearer.

The male stood staring as the water had reached up and ran over his shoes softly and washed away again returning again over his shoes. He smiled to himself before thinking about everything that had happened in the past few weeks. Fighting Heartless and the Organization which was created by a group of nobodies which claimed to have no hearts and yet Sora couldn't help but feel that they did have them all along. If they had no heart they could feel nothing as the leader had said to him once. If they felt nothing how could Axel feel want to help him? How could Saix be so loyal to a leader they felt nothing for? Or how could Vexen feel so scared when Axel was ordered to rid of him?

Sighing he shook his head none of that was his fault right? They was trying to make a mess of the peace he had helped create by King Mickeys wish... What if... King Mickey was wrong about them? What if the Organization was right? His mind was playing on so many things lately now he had the time, specially Axel's death... It was to save him... And he had let him die. He soon jumped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked up seeing the green eyes of what he thought for a moment to be Axel but it was actually Riku's green eyes which was looking down into his own.

"Something the matter Sora?" Riku asked softly seeing Sora not even hear that he was there. Sora laughed sheepishly acting as innocent as always. "Oh Riku you know me" He grinned at him playfully "I'm all right just thinking" He said looking back out to the sea quietly. "You thinking?" Riku joked softly to the young hero before walking away to the side looking at the tree they used to all sit by. "You thinking normally leads to something bad" He joked softly before grinning at him playfully, "You thinking makes the world end" He joked to him before messing up Sora's hair. "Hey not the hair Riku!" He whined waving his hands around trying to get the older male to stop messing it up. Riku laughed softly before seeing Kairi in her Pink dress stood there smiling at them "Yo Kairi" He said waving half heartedly to the female who giggled and waved back to them seeing Sora turn and give her his goofy childish grin upon which she loved the most. "Come on Riku" She called to the grey haired male. "You have to help me with school work remember? Just because you two got out of it don't mean I can't make you help me do mine" She grinned. "Yeah Yeah" Riku muttered shrugging softly making the red haired female head off "Hurry up!" She called before walking along the path back to her house. Sora smiled to Riku laughing "School work for the hero huh?" He asked the other playfully. Riku shrugged and put his arms behind his head "I guess it proves I can do it even without going to school" He teased making Sora pout at him and pull his tongue out at him. Riku smiled before taking Sora's cheek in his hand and stroked it softly. "Sora...." He muttered softly looking at Sora's surprised face. "Meet me by the tree tonight?" He asked him softly before getting a small nod off the other and Riku smiled before letting him go and ran off to catch up to Kairi.

Sora stood there quietly watching his best friend run off after Kairi and blinked confused. "Wonder what he wants" He said softly to himself.

–

After a few hours wondering about Sora went very early to the tree. He sat on it quietly his jacket resting on a branch and the wind softly hitting his hair making it move. He smiled watching the sun slowly move into the sea quietly waiting for his friend. At least he still had his real friends ones with hearts who wouldn't abandon him. His mind kept thinking about Axel no matter how hard he tried. His heart feeling so much guilt he had let the other do something like that. Even if he was a nobody he felt Axel was somebody to him. A friend and someone he was beginning to trust. He had helped them out and all he could do was watch him fade away.

Sighing the male looked up at the sky before hearing a noise "About time Riku" He grinned turning before blinking. There was a portal which was as black as the pits of hell swirling near him and soon a tall figure stepped out in the Organization XIII coat he knew so well from his past trip. "Well well well" A voice spoke from the hooded figure "What do we have here?" It asked softly. Sora's Heart just froze for a moment as he stared as the hooded figure moved and removed his hood.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Untitled

Author: Darkiekun

Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers

Only)

Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku

Warnings: Abuse,

Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,

Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual

nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom

Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from

this.

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.

[Chapter Two]

The overly large hood slipped down with the help of the black gloved hands of the other male. Revealing them familiar fiery red spikes that could and would only belong with the Organization's number IX (9) Axel. Axel's piercing green eyes looked straight at Sora before smirking his sexy smirk and closed his eyes looking away for a moment seeing Sora's look of surprise and the red head nodded moving his hands to his hips "Ya know... I did expect something just...." He said before moving his hand his index figure on top of his thumb "..A little more dramatic to my return" He said joking about that smirk back on his face once he had stopped talking.

Sora stood there, not believing his eyes at all. Was this Riku's doing? Or just coincidence? Sora soon shook his head to Axel's words and ran over to him a surprised look still on his young face. "Axel!" He shouted about two minutes later making the organization member just laugh with a shake of his head. "You really are just like him" He said softly looking at Sora with soft eyes making Sora blink wondering if he meant Roxas. Sora glanced away "If you're after Roxas I don't know how to show him to you" He said to him with a weak smile. Axel chuckled and messed Sora's hair slightly "I know that" He said to him grinning "but I was actually here to see you idiot" He said to him before rubbing the back of his head. "After all aren't you curious about my death and yet I am still here?" He asked grinning at the other playfully, the tear drop marks on his cheeks moving as he grinned.

Sora thought for a moment clueless for a second before saying "Wait you killed yourself!" He said and poked Axel checking he was not going crazy and that the other was actually there and not a figment of his imagination. "Hey no poking" Axel said batting Sora's hand for a moment before shaking his head "You really are dumb" He teased earning a playful punch to the arm making him laugh more. "I actually faked my death" He said to him shrugging, "I mean seriously helping you and expecting my life to be easy with Xemnas and Saix? You must be mad" He said nodding. He pointed at him and grinned "But I hear you beat Xemnas and everyone" He said nodding "So I get to be able to do what I like" He nodded "Everything with no orders!" He said clapping playfully making Sora tilt his head. "But aren't you meant to be a nobody?... " He asked surprised he was so excited over that. "Don't you want a heart?" He asked him.

Axel frowned slightly glaring at Sora before looking at the floor looking a bit hurt as if he had forgotten all about that. "Ya know.... I did not think about that....but I guess If I never got one to start with I guess I was not meant to have one" He said to him shrugging before moving and sat on the tree where Riku normally sat. "Oh yeah Riku is due here soon" Sora claimed and looked about "Wonder where he is..." He said before following Axel and sat next to him.

Axel looked away hearing about Riku. He knew... He knew where Riku was, and why he was not here. "Well maybe he is just late..." He said to the other quietly before grinning to Sora and pulled out some Sea Salt ice cream from his pocket in little packaging. Sora grinned taking one and slowly unwrapped it and sucked on it slowly. Axel messed about with the packaging before looking at Sora staring out to the sea sucking the blue salty yet sweet ice cream. Axel smirked to himself before taking a bite of his ice cream and looked out to sea too.

"You have not been doing much since you got back have you?" Axel asked knowing everything the other had been doing the past few months. Sora had been spending his days on the beach or his secret hide out in the cave. He had not even been play fighting with Riku like they used to. It was like the hero in Sora had died and he just wished to stay here now.

"Nah" Sora said looking down at his ice cream. "I have nothing to fight here and we all know I am better than Riku" He joked softly, "Just haven't had the motivation the last few months do fight... I kept fighting every day for the past two years" He smiled "I can rest for a bit right?" He asked looking at Axel who was smirking to himself before looking at Sora. "You probably can.....But...." He said before swiftly moving pinning Sora against the tree. The Ice cream dropping from Sora's hand and landed on the grass of the hill. "Axel?" He muttered wide eyed looking at the other. "If you rest to much your no match for your next opponent" He smirked at him. "Axel what is that..." Sora started before being forced into a kiss. Axel had his lips against the keybearer's lips tightly not letting Sora fight back. The brown haired male struggled under the other trying to get him off him.

Axel broke it keeping the other pinned, "Something like that you can't even fight me back" He said to him before letting him go and went back to his own ice cream which he managed to keep hold of even while pinning Sora. Sora lay there surprised and a deep red blush on his face. Sora didn't like Axel in that way and never had done. "Axel......" He muttered sitting up watching the other male throw the wooden stick into the water before seeing his green eyes looking into his own.

"It was just an example" He said to him shrugging as if it was nothing and jumped off the tree. Sora refused to believe that he really did yet didn't know why. "Axel!" He frowned and jumped down standing in Axel's way and put his hands on his hips. "That kiss was a bit too deep for just nothing" He said to him simply and it had been his first kiss too... And it meant nothing? He felt charming at that.

Axel looked at him "Why? Did you want it to mean something?" He asked the other "Lot's wish it meant something but I'm a nobody remember?" He smirked playing the nobody card before looking away and crossed his arms. Sora blinked guessing he was right. He couldn't love apparently and it would never mean anything anyway. Like Sora cared... He didn't want Axel like that he only wanted him as a friend. "Well all right....." He said nodding and moved his arms off his hips. He looked at Axel as the sun was setting and still no sign of his best friend. Obviously it wasn't Riku who wanted to meet him? But Axel? He stood there believing that was the case and thought nothing more of it. "I'm glad your all right though and I guess I'll get back into shape again soon" He grinned to him happily before Axel looked at him. "You know Sora?" He asked "If you wasn't so clueless......" He muttered "You wouldn't be half as cute" He said to him smirking at the other before summoning his Chakrams and pointed them to Sora. "Your going to make me practice now? It's late" Sora pouted softly before trying to summon his Keyblade and went wide eyed as it came but soon disappeared. "What?" He yelped before seeing Axel move quickly and went to attack.

Sora quickly moved out of the way "Hey hold on Axel!" He said quickly and tried to summon the blade once more but once again it flickered before going away. "I don't get it..." He muttered before having to use the tree for a shield. "Axel...." He begged slightly guessing Axel was right about having to keep in shape. If this was a real enemy Sora would be in deep trouble.

Sora dodge rolled out of the way of the second Chakram and tried again to summon the Keyblade he was used to using but it just wouldn't stay summoned for him at all. He was soon hit by a Chakram which was set on fire. Sora hit the floor in pain unable to use magic without his Keyblade and Donald and Goofy was not about to help him out. Sora growled annoyed he couldn't do it. Due to his lack of concentration Axel managed to land a second blow with his Chakram, making Sora shout in pain. Axel dug his knee into Sora's back where the fresh bleeding wound was and dug it in hard. "Axel I get the idea stop it please!" He begged of the other. He thought they was friends and just practising? This was going too far. Axel used his Chakram and placed it under Sora's neck to make him look up. Axel moved himself and whispered in Sora's ear "Who said I was playing fair?" He asked him in a soft whisper "This is want I've been waiting for.....Key bearer" He smirked watching Sora go wide eyed at that.

Sora had let his guard down presuming Axel was a friend and it seemed Axel really didn't have a heart and didn't want to be his friend after all. Sora was hurt badly due to his lack of Keyblade, and had no clue what to do. "Axel.... " He muttered feeling the spike cutting into the flesh of his neck wincing as blood was drawn and the wind making sand go into his wounds hurting him further. His clothes where torn, burnt and his skin bruised, wounded and dirty. Sora looked at Axel feeling rather betrayed by his Keyblade and by Axel. He saved him to just kill him later? That made no sense to Sora it really didn't. Axel smirked down at him quietly scanning him over. Sora looked weak and helpless it was really quite hot. "My my my" He said to Sora quietly, running a hand over the exposed skin along his back from his torn shirt. "You really have gotten lazy haven't you?" He asked his voice sounding friendly like it did before as if he just remembered they wasn't enemies or something. "Almost makes me want to pick you up and slam you against the tree and fuck you..." He laughed softly making Sora blink surprised at it. "What did you just say?" He muttered confused. "I said......" He said in a whisper against his ear. "I would like to slam you against the tree and fuck you" He smirked before biting Sora's ear. Sora frowned moving his head quickly to stop Axel biting his ear like that. "Axel stop it! Your a nobody you can't love!" He said simply.

"Who said I was in love? I'm just here for my own pleasure" He smirked playfully at him licking his lips. "Now should I do it or not?" He asked rubbing the back of his head thinking. His knee still digging in Sora's wound not letting Sora just escape. He smirked seeing Sora realise this might not be a joke and try to struggle. He slipped his hand under Sora's belt and slowly into his pants stroking the Keybearer's ass. "A...Axel!" Sora yelped blushing as he felt the gloved hand in his pants. "Ax...el...Stop it" He said quickly to him. Axel just smirked at him and got off him his Chakrams disappearing. "Well then I'm off" He said to him quietly "I guess I'll let you see your little Riku" He said summoning a portal and walked into it and disappeared though it.

Sora quietly struggled to get up wondering just what Axel meant about being able to see Riku now. He shrugged it off sitting up and groaned in pain. "If only the Keyblade would summon" He muttered looking at his hand quietly before sighing and looked away. He looked up hearing footsteps running over "Sora!" He called out seeing the younger male hurt on the floor. "What happened?" He cried out kneeling in front of Sora hand on his shoulder. "Axel...." Was all Sora could say looking at Riku quietly. Riku blinked guessing Sora hit his head on the way down. "Axel is dead Sora" He said to him stroking his cheek softly before putting Sora's arm around his shoulders and helped him up slowly. Sora winced as he was helped up and glanced where the portal had opened not so long ago, "He's not" Sora mumbled quietly leaning on Riku and closed his eyes passing out.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Untitled

Author: Darkiekun

Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers

Only)

Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku

Warnings: Abuse,

Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,

Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual

nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom

Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from

this.

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.

[Chapter Three]

Riku had taken the passed out Sora back to his own house and placed Sora onto his bed and covered him up with his blanket. Sighing the grey haired male sat watching him holding his hand softly. He had been so long because he was backing out of his original plan. He wished he had gone early so he could have stopped this from happening. He felt so bad for it. His stomach filled with guilt. "This shouldn't have happened......What ever it was" He said gently to the passed out Sora. 'Wonder if it really was Axel... But why would Axel do this?" He thought to himself quietly. Riku sighed softly before getting up letting Sora's hand slip out from his own hand and he turned to leave Sora. He glanced over his shoulder to the hurt male before turning off the light and left.

It wasn't long before Axel returned and sat where Riku had been and also took the same hand that Riku had took. He stroked Sora's hair softly "I won't let him beat me" He muttered quietly to himself before leaning over and kissed the sleeping Sora's lips. He moved and locked the door to the bedroom before staring at the door. A moment running a hand down it before sharply turning and walked back over to Sora's unconscious body and pulled off the bed sheets dropping them to the floor. Axel scanned him over he looked so adorable and cute even while hurt and sleeping. "He just don't stop being cute" He muttered knowing Sora would be mad if he woke up to Axel like this but hey he hoped luck would be on his side. The red head slowly moved and sat inbetween Sora's legs and undid his belt and softly pulled the baggy and over sized poofy pants down showing his cute little white boxers. He slipped the pants off and dropped them to the floor before ripping Sora's already torn shirt off and dropped it on the floor as well. Axel bit his lip knowing maybe this was going too far for even him. He blinked and looked around very worried Riku or someone would find them or even Sora just waking up. Axel rubbed the back of his head before deciding to carry on. He kissed the younger males soft lips before taking the gloves off his hands and softly ran his finger tips down Sora's ever so soft skin. It was so soft to touch Axel didn't think anything else could be so soft. He wondered if Riku had ever touched the other like this. He hoped not. He wanted Sora for himself and only to be touched by himself it wouldn't be fair if that silly Grey haired thing had touched him first. Axel kissed softly at Sora's neck gently tilting the others head so he could have more room to the neck. After a few kisses he moved the small soft kisses down his chest and softly licked the cute lumps on the chest known as Sora's nipples. He licked, kissed and then gently sucked them until they both was hard. His hand moved down and slipped into Sora's boxers softly stroking Sora's member. Axel kept kissing his chest and softly stroked Sora before moving to take off the boxers as well reveling Sora's normal sized member. "And here I thought he might be small" He joked to himself softly in a whisper before softly putting his hand around the length and softly pumped it. Axel kissed Sora's lips again his mind still questioning how far he could go with this and wondered if Sora would hate him for so far molestering the poor thing. Axel sighed softly before slipping his long black coat off and slipped off his boots. His pants showing a soft lump. He didn't know why but he felt rather horny. Well he did know why... There was a sexy Sora laying under him all naked and cute. Even if he was passed out... Sora was just so adorable he wanted to touch him and and even fuck him. "This is so rape" Axel mumbled "Well not yet but it could be counted" He muttered before slipping his pants down and his own boxers before pushing there two cocks together and softly rubbed them together. Softly groaning to himself, Sora's cock felt so good against his own. He shivered softly before stroking Sora's thighs gently before moving slowly and licked where he stroked softly. He wished Sora was awake and willing for this it would be so much better. He knew Sora would probably never want him back so this would have to do. He licked Sora's balls softly caressing them before licking the length in his hand softly and slowly. Sora's skin tasted so good. The tongue licked softly around the head of the others length before taking it into his mouth. His fingers softly stroking Sora's entrance as he sucked on the length of the other.

Axel lifted Sora's right leg slowly before blushing and moved his mouth off the others now semi hard cock. He felt bad for this but he didn't care to much. "I told you I would fuck you" He muttered to him before licking his fingers and softly pushed one into the tight tiny hole of the other. He pushed the second one in softly trying to stretch him open. 'Once I am inside I am not stopping even if he wakes up' He thought to himself determined. Though half hoped the other wouldn't wake up until he was finished and all was done and everyone was happy then. Axel bit his lip his own cock groaning hard as he kept getting Sora ready. The excitement and worry something would go wrong was just getting him more and more horny. Which was nice for him, bad for Sora. Axel couldn't wait anymore and just held his leg up before pushing his cock into the others slightly stretched hole. He bit his lip 'Man this is so tight' He thought to himself as he slowly pushed himself in Sora's entrance. His hands on Sora's hips to pull the other onto him. "Mhm Sora if only you was in love with me this would be much better" He said in a whisper knowing that now this was officially rape. He pushed as deep as he could get into the other groaning lightly to it before slowly pulling himself out before thrusting softly and slowly into him. He was panicking slightly wishing to make this once in his life time dream last as long as possible but wanting to rush so he had more of a chance to get away with doing it.

Axel softly thrusted being slow and gentle to the younger male stroking his cheek and kissed his lips his own hips softly moving making him slow and yet very deep into Sora. Axel's body slowly got hot due to his fire nature and he groaned softly going slightly faster into Sora as the tight hole he was in got him wanting more. He held tightly onto Sora's hip and leg keeping it up while he thrusted into him softly feeling the other starting to bleed from his virginity being taken from him without the other even knowing so. He felt bad for the other but Axel's sexual side was winning over his mind. He was ready to fuck Sora's brains out.

Sora groaned softly moving his head to the side causing Axel to panic slightly. He paused but Sora didn't seem to wake which let Axel calm himself down and keep thrusting happily the hole slowly getting used to his thick shaft. Axel closed his eyes letting out a groan his body getting slightly sweaty as he took the others innocence. Sora groaned lightly fluttering his eyes waking up. He blinked wondering where he was before looking up seeing a naked Axel on top of him. "A....xel?" He mumbled before blushing a deep red realising was was going on. Sora quickly went to move to shove Axel off but the fiery haired male quickly pinned Sora to the bed holding his arms above his head "Shhh...." Axel panicked looking at Sora with worried eyes. "Axel get off me stop it ow that hurts!" He whimpered with a small growl the pain catching up to him along with the new pain in his ass. "I'm almost done don't worry" He said trying to keep up the cool act using one hand to pin his wrists above his head as Sora started to shout for help. He covered the others mouth and soon thrusted in deep and hard into the other to end it quickly. Sora's eyes showed panic as he was raped by the other. He struggled trying to get the other to let him go moving his legs. Axel was getting slightly annoyed by it "Sora stop it damit!" He snapped at him in a harsh growl. Sora glared at him being told to stop begging to not be raped? Sora shouted and screamed against the hand infrount of his mouth leading Axel to get more and more annoyed and ended up smacking Sora in the mouth "Shut up damit!" He snapped at him seeing Sora stare at him quietly with a bright red cheek which was now a slap mark from the other. "Look sorry I slapped you but seriously....shh!" He said to him only getting Sora to shout again "RIKU!" He shouted top of his voice earning himself another harder smack and a very painful thrust in his ass. Sora groaned in pain and also slightly in pleasure since his body was enjoying the sex. Sora groaned loudly and kept shouting only to get a chakram to his throat "Just fucking let me cum!" He growled at him thrusting hard and deep into him more caring it he was now hurting the other. He knew this was wrong so it was hurting him mentally as it was and Sora was not helping. Sora looked at him with sad, hurt eyes. Axel couldn't face them eyes anymore and looked away. His free hand pumping Sora trying to make him calm down slightly since his cock was hard enough already without him even being awake though half of it. "Mhm Sora you are so tight" He muttered to him keeping the Chakram pressed against his neck as he thrusted in deeply. Sora kept quietly the cold metal against his neck and the hot boy of the other male was a bad combination since it was making him very hard. He closed his blue eyes not sure how long he could last, He didn't know how long Axel had been at this... Sora's mouth opened and he soon moaned loudly and reached his orgasum his sticky cum going over Axel's hand. Axel blushed softly seeing the mess before feeling happy at it and panted heavily before his own muscles tensed and he too reached his orgasium and his cock shot a sticky load into Sora's ass. Axel pulled out quickly and grabbed his coat "Thanks" He smirked licking his hand of the mess Sora had given him and quickly left though a portal.

Sora sat up quickly "Axel!" He cried out reaching where the portal had once been and sat there tears softly falling down his face his ass hurting and bleeding, and sat in a a sticky mess. "He just raped me...." He muttered before realising there was banging at the door from Riku. "Sora? Sora? Are you all right? Let me in!" Riku banged kicking and hit the door trying to get in. Sora slowly and weakly got up his ass hurting so much. He limped to the door before unlocking it and opened the door falling into Riku's arms. Riku watched the shorter boy sob and looked confused but held him close not saying anything about why he was naked and shaking like that. He stroked his hair softly "It's all right" He said softly to the other holding him close to himself, looking about the room before seeing Axel's shoes still on the floor and he frowned.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Untitled

Author: Darkiekun

Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku

Warnings: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,

Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom

Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.

[Chapter Four]

Riku stroked the messed up brown hair of the younger male. Riku held him close helping over to the bed and moved the covers back on the bed before sitting down and pulled Sora on his lap. Sora quietly snuggled to Riku hiding his face softly crying thinking about what had just happened to him. He wished to tell Riku but he was feeling rather stupid about it all. Riku didn't know he couldn't summon his Keyblade any more and he didn't know that he had been violated in a very bad way.

Riku grabbed a blanket putting it around the shivering Sora quietly and placed a hand under his chin to make the other look up at him. "Sora...." He muttered quietly wanting to ask what had happened but was worried about it at the same time. "Riku...." Sora mumbled quietly before looking away "Axel... " was all that Sora could manage to say. "My Keyblade won't summon any more" Sora whispered softly "Axel found out and attacked me.....Then..he...... raped me..while I was passed out" He muttered going into a very very quiet whisper. Riku listened carefully to the quite whispers of the other before blushing lightly hearing Axel had done such a thing to his Sora. He frowned holding Sora close and stroked his arm "You poor thing" He mumbled softly "He won't get away with this and we will get your Keyblade back and everything will be all right" He said to him with a nod. "I promise you that Sora" He said with a small smile. Sora looked at Riku quietly his eyes showing that Riku was being truthful which made him smile weakly "Thank you...Riku" He mumbled before going wide eyed at the sudden kiss he was receiving off his best friend.

Riku broke the kiss after a moment before seeing the blue eyes staring at him. Riku laughed sheepishly "Would have been more romantic at sunset like I had planned but...." He said quietly to the other stroking Sora's rosie cheeks. "Riku..." He muttered sure it was nice but this really wasn't the best time for that stuff....He had just been rapped after all. "Riku...I...." Sora started to say quietly before a finger fell on his lips "Shh" Riku muttered "It's all right I don't mind" He said guessing Sora didn't want him that way. Sora felt really bad... A few hours ago Sora would have been all over Riku in happiness but he really wasn't in the mood for this romantic stuff and it seemed Riku was already thinking Sora didn't want him. Riku kept his arms around Sora and leaned his head back looking up to the ceiling now feeling stupid and silly. He knew maybe it wasn't the best time to announce his love for the other but he had hoped it would at least distract the other from thinking about the rape and pain. Riku had achieved that all right. Sora's mind was flowing thinking about five hundred things at once. "Riku....." He muttered looking at the other before moving his arms keeping the covers over him as he moved and kissed Riku's lips deeply making the older male look at him with surprise.

Once the kiss was broken Riku stroked Sora's adorable but bruised cheek. "Riku I do like you back you know" Sora said glancing down as Riku's blushed cheeks went slightly more red at that. "I'm glad you do..." He muttered to him pulling him into a close hug. The pair sat there quietly hugging and snuggling under the blanket that was around Sora. Sora smiled to himself nuzzling into Riku's neck for a moment before blushing "Riku....." He muttered looking at the other. "Yeah?" Riku asked glancing to him quietly. "You.... seem to have....grown" He laughed teasingly moving the covers to reveal a hardened lump in Riku's pants. Riku just blushed and moved the covers back over it listening to the other laugh teasingly at him "Oh shush your naked and on top of me what do you think would happen?" He asked running a hand though his silvery hair looking away with a cute sheepish look. "Aw" Sora teased softly leaning over kissing his cheek. Riku smiled to him softly moving his hand and ran it along the others naked ass in return for the teasing he had gotten for the small hard on. Sora jumped and blushed smiling softly at him with a small laugh "Riku" He said laughing and rested his head on Riku's chest his hand slipping up his shirt touching Riku's well toned stomach and chest. Sora had always been jealous Riku was way more toned up than he was. Silly Riku.

Sora quietly closed his eyes relaxing feeling peaceful now and safe in the arms of the other. Riku watched him quietly softly stroking his soft hair as he felt the other drifting off into a cute sleeping look. He smiled to himself quietly leaning his head back his mind wishing he could find Axel and make him pay for taking something so precious to Sora. Soft noises where coming from Sora as the other slept. He smiled to himself before closing his eyes his hard on hurting slightly as he wondered quietly about how Sora acted while being fucked. He blushed and opened his eyes picturing the naked boy moaning in pleasure. 'Why am I thinking about that?' He thought to himself glancing to the innocent looking Sora. He shook his head before reaching to pull the cover over him some more and slowly and carefully reached to his pants and unbuttoned them before unzipping and pulled out his stiff erection. Riku couldn't help it he needed rid of this erection and fast it was slightly painful. His arm around Sora stroking his skin, his free hand stroking his cock's skin slowly trying to be discrete about it. He really didn't need Sora seeing him having a wank over him after all.

Riku's hand slowly wrapped around his own length pumping it slowly and he closed his eyes. He quietly let out a small moan un knowing that Sora was awake watching him masturbate. Sora had a small smile on his face his eyes only just open to let Riku think he was sleep. Sora found this actually cute. Riku's hand slowly went faster pumping his cock making himself feel pretty good. His mouth open slightly holding back some moans not wishing to wake the sleeping Sora. "Mhmm..." Riku muttered to himself his arm holding onto Sora slightly tighter as he pleasured himself making Sora want to join just to see what Riku would say. Sora kept up the sleeping act softly moving his arm as if he was asleep letting it fall down to Riku's leg right near where the masturbation was happening. Riku's eyes opened looking down to Sora who looked asleep and smiled to himself shaking his head slightly. Sora smiled ever so slightly quietly watching the blanket moving up and down in one spot as Riku's hand worked on himself faster, making the grey haired male's head move backwards with a soft light groan. Sora bit his lip slightly and moved his hand softly groping Riku's balls making the other jump and look at Sora who looked up at him grinning. Riku's now cherry red face looked at him embarrassed. "It's all right" Sora said "Carry on" he teased to the other who had moved their hand off his own cock. "S..Sora thought you was a sleep" He said looking away. "I was but I woke up" He said with a smile his hand moving to carry on what Riku had been doing. He wrapped his fingers around Riku's hard on and jerked him off slowly, rubbing his thumb over the head of the erection making Riku groan. Sora smiled and hid his face blushing himself. He had never exactly jerked anyone else off before and found it embarrassing but he wished to do it. Her pumped the length quietly hearing the noises it was making as he did so. Riku seemed to be enjoying himself as Sora's hand went quicker and quicker making Riku pant as he felt it building up inside of him "Oh god Sora" He muttered clenching the bed sheets with one hand and gripping on Sora's shoulder with the other. Sora smiled and tightened his grip slightly as he jerked and watched as Riku's head moved backwards with a moan and heavy panting. Riku's hips moved up slightly as Sora pumped away before feeling a hot sticky mess leaving the long piece of flesh that was in his hand. "Oh..." Sora muttered looking over to his hand still pumping away for a moment watching Riku panting and closing his eyes. Even though Sora knew what happened when you masturbate and stuff he was still surprised Riku had actually cummed from him jerking him off. His hand was now all wet and sticky, Sora felt slightly daring and moved the covers looking at the twitching cock in his hand. He moved making Riku open his eyes and soon he felt a wet, hot tongue licking the head of his cock. Sora was licking him clean causing Riku to hide behind his long fringe finding this very embarrassing. Sora smiled once he was clean and moved back to lean against him before covering them back up again and snuggled to him "Now we sleep...." He joked weakly deciding tomorrow...They both needed a bath.

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Untitled

Author: Darkiekun

Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)

Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku

Warnings: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,

Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom

Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.

[Chapter Five]

The next morning was as sunny as the day before. The sun shone though the gaps of the silvery blue curtains in Riku's bedroom. The light shining on the two males who was happily clinging to each other in their sleep. Riku woke up yawning and stretched before seeing the sleeping Sora. He smiled to himself gently moving the other and slipped out of the bed and did up his pants since his length was hanging out. Riku slowly moved along the floor and out of the door into the next room and slowly turned the nob on the bath running a bath.

While the bath was running he returned to the bedroom and climbed on top of Sora kissing his neck softly and ever so slightly bit it. Sora groaned waking up to such things and looked at Riku and laughed softly "Riku....." He whined softly hands either side of Riku's head softly and leaned up kissing the others lips softly. "I'm running you a bath" He said to the other after the kiss broke. "You need once smelly" He teased softly winking at him before getting off the other and let Sora sit up and stretch only to wince in pain as everything over the past day returned to him leading himself to ache. Riku patted his head watching Sora's cute face as he smiled at it and he batted Riku's hand away playfully.

"Anyway hurry up lazy bum" Riku said heading off back into the other room to check on the bath. Sora nodded watching him leave before getting him wincing at his sore ass. He looked in Riku's mirror seeing blood stains near his bum's hole and looked sad. His poor virginity was stolen. He sighed quietly betting this bath was going to hurt. He held out his hand trying to summon his keyblade and once again it failed. He kicked the carpet in frustration before grabbing the blanket and wrapped it around his naked and achingly sore body. He shuffled along the floor to go to find Riku who was turning off the hot water to a nice warm steamy bath. "Thank you" Sora smiled to Riku who patted his head "Waaa I'm not a pet" Sora pouted playfully making the other laugh. Riku left and shut the door before Sora dropped the blanket on the floor and moved to the bath. He slowly lifted up his leg and dipped his foot into the warm water jumping slightly at how warm it was. The water rippled due to the movement and he sighed before stepping into the bath and sat himself down. The water moved around him warming him up, seeping into his wounds causing him pain.

------------------

Axel was back in the very old castle known as the very own Castle Oblivion. The castle was still as white as it had always been even back then so many years ago. The red head walked quietly down the hallways with no shoes on thanks to forgetting them before stopping at a door. He sighed before opening it seeing another member or the Organization stood there with their back turned to him. "Welcome back...Axel" A voice rang with a small laugh on the end. "Saix...." Axel muttered looking to the blue hair of the other. The others elf like ears twitching slightly hearing his name. The head of the other turned slightly before the whole body moved and he crossed his arms. The bright yellow eyes of Saix looked straight at Axel a small glare hinted in there. "Have you gotten so low you can't even wear shoes?" He asked simply before walking over the only other noise was that of Saix's shoes hitting the marble like floor. "I forgot them that's all...." Axel said in his normal cocky way crossing his own arms and looked away as Saix stopped in front of him. "Oh really?" He asked "Or was you messing about with that Sora again?" He asked causing Axel to look at him with a small glare. "I know what you have been doing Axel as does everyone else" He said sharply turning and walked off, black portals opening and ten other hooded figures stepped out of the portals before the portals disappeared. "Seems I wasn't the only one then" Axel muttered. "We can't die Axel" Saix muttered quietly "We don't exist in this world meaning we can't just die as everyone else does" He said to him.

Axel just sighed guessing this was going to happen all over again trying to get Sora's Keyblade. Oh joy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sora felt a lot better now and more refreshed. He smiled to himself slipping on some of Riku's old clothes before towel drying his hair. Leaving the bathroom he found Riku in his room reading quietly. Riku looked up seeing Sora in the baggy white T-shirt and baggy pants. He smiled thinking that was quite the cute look for him. "So what we going to do about you know what?" Riku asked thinking about how to find Axel. Sora's smile faded slightly moving and sat on a chair by Riku's computer. "Well... He will need his shoes back right? I guess we just wait" He said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in Castle Oblivion the Members of the Organization where sat around a large white marble table. Xemnas was in the biggest chair and everyone else in smaller chairs. Axel leaned on the table his head in his hand with a sigh. "Since you have all returned we must once again find ourselves a heart" Xemnas said in a slow deep voice like he always did have. Axel watched as Saix took in every word of the other rolling his eyes wishing Saix would just bum Xemnas already. Demyx to his right was busy humming to himself some odd tune nodding his head with the rhythm of his tune and the others where half paying attention. "Now" Xemnas said standing "Axel...Since you was the last to...see....Sora I am setting you the first mission." He said watching as Axel's head lifted half heartedly.

After a small chat Axel was due for his mission and he frowned at what it was. He was to do it alone and he really didn't wish for it. He sighed quietly deciding to...change the mission slightly for his own personal interest. No one would ever know.

Sora was outside in the garden trying to learn to summon his Keyblade back again. He growled to himself annoyed, why couldn't he do it? It was his keyblade right? He was the chosen one. He looked up at the sky with saddened eyes before his eyes widened as his mouth was covered by Axel's gloved hand. "Trust me I'm saving your ass this time" Axel whispered before pulling Sora into a portal and closed it.

They arrived in Axels room of the old Castle that never was. He held onto Sora before attaching a leash and collar to Sora's neck and attached the chain to the wall. Sora was then let go. "Sora don't hate me" Axel said softly watching as the other try to free himself of the new collar only yo get hurt by a magic spell. Sora wince and stopped fighting the Collar. He looked at the wall to which he was stuck to and glared at Axel "What do you think I am a pet?" He snapped at him "You rapped me you bastard!" He snapped trying to grab Axel but the chain was too short he couldn't get close enough. "I never said you was a pet this is for your own good this time" He said to him "Unless you wish to be killed by Xemnas" He shrugged and sat himself down watching Sora pulling on the chain. Sora paused and looked at Axel "Xemnas? Oh come on I beat him already" He said to him "You can't say he's still alive!" Sora said more begging than anything. Fighting Xemnas had been such a pain back then. "They all are alive Sora and are all after you for revenge" He said simply. "They will kill you and get Roxas back to do the work for collecting Hearts...That or Kill you and wait for the next keyblade bearer and hope that they will do it for us" He said to Sora shrugging "So basically.... I'm your saviour so thank me" Axel said watching but he didn't expect a thank you. "And look I'm sorry I....rapped you" He said to him. "I just.....wanted you so badly I couldn't help it. You was all" He started but Sora covered his ears not wanting to know any more. He didn't know if it was a lie or not and this chain and collar wasn't helping him believe him.

Axel sighed softly and reached in his coat pulling out a box of Pocky and put one in his mouth. He watched as Sora glanced over not having anything to eat for a while pouting at the idea of food. Axel smirked walking over and moved his head out slightly so Sora could eat the one that was in his mouth. Sora crossed his arms with a frown "I'm not eating that" He muttered before Axel shrugged and pushed the stick in his mouth eating it quietly before getting another and ate it. Sora pouted before his stomach rumbled and groaned "Not fair" He muttered before looking as Axel offered him one right out of the box. Sora blinked taking one quietly surprised Axel gave up so easily. He ate it slowly like a small hamster would.  
"Trust me your safe with me" Axel said to him softly kneeling in front of Sora taking his hands "I do care about you Sora" He said with truth filled eyes leaning to kiss Sora. Sora moved his head quickly "Even if your being honest I can't trust you any more.....Not after that" He whispered in a small mood. Axel sighed and nodded "I guess" He muttered before letting Sora's hand go and sat there staring at the floor sadly.

To be continued....


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Untitled  
Author: Darkiekun  
Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku  
Warnings: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,  
Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom  
Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.  
[Chapter Six]

Back in the small island Riku had returned from his own shower and wondered off outside to where Sora had last been. His heart sank as he didn't see the younger male anywhere.

"Sora!" He shouted wondering about the garden his wet hair clinging to his head as he walked around qquietly wondering if the other was being silly and playing a game of hide and seek.

"This isn't the time to be playing Sora!" Riku called wondering off the garden and around the island quietly.

Riku looked in the secret cave running his hand along the cold stones before sighing as Sora wasn't here either. "Where did you go?" He whispered to himself sadly looking at the drawing of Sora and Kairi on the rock and just smiled to himself thinking about what Sora helped him do last night.

"Riku!" Kairi called entering the cave quickly.

"Sora's been kidnapped!" She said to him, explaining someone had seen Sora being taken by a hooded figure.

"Axel!" Riku snapped with a cold glare which scared Kairi slightly. She raised her hand over her mouth softly before patting Riku's shoulder softly trying to calm him. Riku had told Kairi everything about his feelings for Sora. She had always cheered him on to telling Sora after all.

"Sorry Kairi I have to go" He said to her before walking past her glancing at her sad face as he left. He headed off finding Donald and Goofy who was having a water fight at the time and grabbed them.

"We need the Gummi ship!" Riku said only to get a very loud screech of Donald who was talking yet Riku wasn't paying attention

"Sora has been kidnapped by the Organization!" Riku said to them seriously causing the pair to shut up quickly.

"KIDNAPPED?" Both Donald and Goofy shouted before Donald ran off "Why didn't you say so?"

Axel was now in a small sad but still annoyed mood from Sora just ignoring him. Axel sat on his single bed watching Sora who was sat in the corner still trying to summon his Keyblade to use it to unlock himself and get free. Axel let out a soft sigh leaning his head on his hand watching the brown haired one and shook his head slightly. He didn't really know how long it would be before either Sora got the hang of his Keyblade again or Saix would come after Axel wondering where he disappeared too.

"Ya know...." Axel muttered watching Sora snuggle.

"You really should keep in shape from now on" He teased playfully watching Sora quietly. Sora glared at him before eating some Pocky to cheer himself up. He sucked on the strawberry stick quietly glaring at the floor giving up for a bit. "You know Riku will kill you when he finds you" He muttered glancing to Axel. "He hates you so much after what you did and now....." He muttered.  
Axel could only laugh softly with a nod,

"Yeah I know" He muttered "If I can die that is" He said quietly to himself before standing up his coat fluttering as he did so. He walked to Sora and petted his head softly

"Sora..." He muttered quietly as the other looked up at him with a cute looking face. It was making Axel want to melt.

"Fancy wearing some outfits? Like a rabbit outfit or something?" He asked suddenly making Sora blink and shiver

"No thanks" He said pulling Riku's clothes around him tighter "I like what I am wearing" He mumbled before watching as Axel sat in front of him.  
Axel smiled to him softly stroking his cheek before playfully started to tickle the hero. Sora tried to smack him away surprised before laughing and tried to tickle Axel back. The pair laughed as they had a little play fight. Before long Sora was on the floor pinned by Axel who smirked down at the still laughing Sora. Sora Grinned up at Axel, Even if Axel hurt him and everything Sora couldn't help still wishing to be his friend. Maybe it was the Roxas inside of him making him wish to be his friend or maybe he just was that kinda guy to forget and forgive? Sora didn't understand his own feelings most of the time, he just lived life to the full.

"I was worried you'd never come back" Sora muttered to Axel, Axel's smile went small at that and laughed weakly

"Well after death you don't normally" He joked weakly looking down at him.

Sora smiled up at him wondering how long it would take for Riku to appear. Though he did wonder if he wanted Riku to come.

"Axel...." He muttered "Do you really like me?" He asked curiously. The other nodded to him

"Always have" He grinned "If I didn't I wouldn't have bothered helping you really" He said to him.

"Nothing in it for me other wise" He nodded.

"What about Roxas?" He asked him softly just laying there.

"The Roxas I knew is long gone by now" He said to him softly, "All thats left is you" He said to him softly.

Sora blushed lightly glancing away "Oh..." was all that came from the others lips. Sora looked up at him again with his bright blue eyes before leaning up and kissed Axel.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Untitled  
Author: Darkiekun  
Rating: NC-17 (Suitable for Mature Readers Only)  
Pairings: Axel/Sora/Riku  
Warnings: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Bad Language, Male Homosexual relationships, Slash,  
Oral, Male Masturbation, Violence, scenes of a sexual nature.  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY trademarks of 'Kingdom  
Hearts'. I just wish to write about it ^^ I make no money from this.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kingdom Hearts – Untitled.  
[Chapter Seven]

Axel stared down at the other as the kiss broke surprised by it his cheeks as red as his hair. "Sora" He muttered with a tilted head watching as Sora looked away with a blush of his own. Oh didn't he look so cute blushing?  
Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Does this mean you like me over Riku?" He asked curiously.

Sora shrugged slightly "I donno who I like more" He said quietly "Bad huh?" He laughed softly making Axel nod "One day you have to pick cutie" Axel smirked "If you ever want to" He said with a nod leaning down and bit Sora's neck softly but hard enough for some feeling. Sora jumped slightly and groaned "Axel" He whined softly "I still don't forgive you for raping me" He informed the other moaning at the bites he was getting.

Axel could only smile at him "I can't forgive myself either but....." He said thinking about it. "I kinda like hot sex that is a little forced" He smirked evilly looking down at Sora. Sora blushed at him "Can't you just be sweet and soft like others?" He asked making the other shake his head "Hell no" He grinned to him moving his hand to grope the others groin roughly. "Why would I do that? It would be so boring" He said to him with a nod. "Make Sex dangerous! And entertaining" He smirked. "Like.... having it under a table while the rest of the Organization are having a meeting not realising we are under it" Axel laughed grinning at the idea.

"A..axel we are not doing that!" Sora yelped quietly. "You got no choice I kinda like that idea now" He grinned happily.

"No!" Sora whined to him before Axel seemed to give up. "Fine fine" He said waving his hand slightly making Sora sigh with relief. He smiled to Axel glad he had given up before seeing a dark portal opening under him and Axel's evil grin "Axel!" He yelped before the pair both fell though the portal.

Both Axel and Sora soon was on the floor of the meeting room under a table. Saix frowned feeling the presence of the black hole and glanced about wondering if anyone else had attended the meeting. He shook his head slightly glancing about the table seeing only the normal people and Demyx who was made to attend since he never came normally.

Sora went bright red hearing Xemnas talking about something Sora wasn't smart enough to understand. He glanced about seeing feet around them and one pair of feet which seemed to be dancing. 'Demyx' Axel thought glancing at the dancing feet behind him. He shook his head before kissing Sora's lips to keep him quiet as he slowly went to undo Sora's pants. Sora struggled quickly not really wishing to have sex again. It hurt! And they was in public with everyone that was trying to kill him and he had no Keyblade to defend himself with if they got caught. Sora broke the kiss and hissed at Axel quietly "if we are caught I'm dead!" He whispered harshly at the other. Axel grinned "I'll save you silly and we won't promise!" He grinned at him whispering before biting at Sora's throat making the other bit his lip quickly. Axel slowly went back to pulling down Sora's baggy pants which was easy since he was way smaller than Riku, meaning they just slipped off. Axel glanced down and sniggered quietly

"No underwear?" He asked him quietly making Sora blushed

"Well I couldn't ask to borrow his underwear too" He muttered covering his bright red face with his hands. Axel grinned finding it cute before saying,

"Oh well" He muttered "Now fight already" He teased "Make it interesting for me don't just lay there"

Sora shivered slightly feeling air hitting his naked lower half not wishing to move or fight knowing he would get caught other wise he just knew it. Axel groped him roughly watching the other jumped and squirm slightly. Sora blushed before moving his hands to unzip Axel's coat slowly so the zippier didn't make to much noise. He jumped slightly feeling Demyx's foot moving to his side, he looked at it quietly wondering if Demyx would kick him or something. That would be bad after all.

Sora went back to slipping the coat off Axel and his hands ran along the others chest, his legs moving to wrap around Axels legs mostly to make himself smaller so he didn't get kicked or something. Sora blushed watching the other smirk down at him and felt Demyx move once again. Sora shook his head quickly "I can't do this Axel" He whispered desperately "Let's go please!" He begged glancing to someone else tapping there foot on the floor. "No" Axel said to him simply before moving slowly and turned Sora over and put his ass in the air. Sora looked about the table covering his face as he felt Axel's tongue licking his ass. 'Not good' He thought to himself biting his lip. Axel had his arms around Sora's legs so he couldn't move to much and was licking that sweet ass of his softly. His tongue slowly moving towards his entrance as he spread Sora's ass cheeks away. The wet tongue licked the rim of his entrance slowly before pushing his tongue inside the hole making Sora jump and almost hit the table. Axel wanted to laugh but his tongue was a bit busy. He pushed the tongue in deep licking around inside of the other, his hands softly stroking Sora's thighs hearing Sora's soft moans.

Saix tilted his head his mind going off Xemnas's conversation and his ears twitched. He was sure someone else was here. He shook his head quickly glancing to Demyx who was humming to himself. He sighed softly guessing that was what he was hearing.

Axel happily pulled his tongue out before pushing it back in. Sora bit his lip and closed his eyes not believing he was being fucked by a tongue. It was a strange feeling. Why did he have to give Axel one kiss? That one kiss lead him do being tongue fucked under a table!

Axel stroked Sora's thighs softly before his hand played with Sora's balls. He squeezed, rubbed and groped them while he was busy with his tongue. His free hand groping his ass. Sora just kept his face hidden his cock getting hard from all of this. The danger of being caught was getting him turned on it was strange. He didn't expect it to do that, His heart was racing and jumped every time a foot moved or something. His heart froze every time people stopped speaking for more than a second. He bit his arm to keep himself from moaning before glancing over his shoulder at Axel who had stopped and sat there grinning wondering what Sora would do. Sora was now with a stiff hard on as did Axel. He blushed before slowly moving around and crawled to Axel before kissing him roughly and deeply. Axel kissed him back just the same before moving to remove the over sized t-shirt leaving Sora naked in his arms. He stroked Sora's back softly before groping the cute small ass of the other. Sora groaned lightly into the kiss enjoying the thrill now but he knew he would kill Axel later for this. Kill him good he would! Tell Riku he rapped him again or something.....

Sora pressed himself against Axel their nipples touching. Axel pushed Sora to lay down and his body on top of Sora's. Axel ever so carefully stroked Sora's sides, pushing his own bulge against Sora's cock softly. Sora found it unfair that Axel still had his pants on while he was naked. His hands moving to pull them down. Axel helped him out and pulled his pants and boxers off before rubbing both of their naked cocks together making Sora moan into there deep kiss. Sora panted slightly feeling the warmth of the other against his hard cock. "Mhm Axel" He whispered softly soon slowly forgetting about everyone else in the room.

Axel smiled kissing Sora's neck happily nipping at it as their cocks got rubbed together. Sora stroked Axel's bum lightly closing his eyes slowly being heavily turned on bit the bites to his neck. Axel softly rubbed Sora's nipples before moving and pulled up Sora's leg to get ready for the actual Sex. Sora suddenly slipped into reality at that and shook his head quickly "N..no!" He whispered at him hitting him as the other just slowly pushed in anyway. Sora smacked him before just melting at the feeling and lay on the floor letting him do it. Axel chuckled slightly with a red mark on his face before kissing him deeply pushing all the way in before thrusting slowly into the other taking his sweet time. Sora kissed him back his arms around Axel's neck tightly as they kissed passionately as if there was no tomorrow.

Sora was softly sweating from Axel's heat. Sometimes it might have been easier if Axel wasn't the fire element as the whole room was slowly heating up thanks to him. Demyx sat waving his face "Wish Vexen was here would use some ice" Demyx laughed playfully only to get glares from Saix.

Axel kept kissing him before slowly going rough into the other. Sora groaned quietly as he felt pain and pleasure which felt great. His cock being rubbed by Axel's chest as he pushed himself into Sora. He moaned happily in Axel's ear which got him more excited kissing Sora and pinned his arms to the cold floor before nipping at his nipples pushing into him with one very hard thrust making Sora let out a load moan.

Demyx tilted his head hearing it and looked about curiously only to be smacked over the head by Xemnas "Pay attention Demyx" He snapped at the other as Demyx whined about being hit.

Sora blushed as Axel pulled his tongue at him teasingly before going back to more softer but till rough thrusts. Sora closed his eyes his mouth open but stopping himself from any more moans. He was enjoying it and wanted more. Axel felt the same way half wishing they could fuck on top of the table and let them all watch but knew it wouldn't last long and they both would be dead within seconds. Axel's hand moved to softly jerk off the others cock the sound of Axel's balls hitting his ass was slowly getting louder and louder. Sora bit his lip hard causing it to bleed as Axel pumped his stiff length. "Ax..el..." Sora moaned in a whisper arching his back as Axel hit the spot inside of him which made him want to shout in pleasure. Axel smirked betting Riku had never seen this side of Sora at all. Sora looked at Axel before smirking himself which had Axel confused for a moment. Sora pushed Axel backwards so Axel was on the floor and Sora was soon straddled on top of him. He pushed himself down on Axel's cock before riding the other happily. Axel grinned at that finding it hot that Sora was doing this of his own accord. "Hmm Sora...." He muttered running his hand up and down his lightly toned chest before going back to jerking him off. He watched as Sora started to leak out pre cum which was making the jerking sound louder as Axel's hand got a bit sticky. Sora bit his lip before leaning down to kiss Axel as he felt the cock going deep inside of him. Axel panted into the kiss as they both was drawing ever so closer to there orgasms. Axel pumped him faster rubbing his thumb over the head making Sora want to moan out load. He watched the other and pumped faster and faster causing Axel to be even closer by watching the pure lust on Sora's face as he quietly moaned. Axel groaned and grunted as he felt Sora push down on him hard causing Axel's muscles to tense and he soon exploded inside of Sora sending a lot of hot sticky mess inside of the other. Sora felt it all happening inside of himself and his own orgasm hit sweat pouring down his cute face as he cummed over Axel's face letting a loud moan leave his lips not caring, he couldn't hide that moan at all. Xemnas and everyone else around the table heard it and the few last sounds of balls slapping asses and pants before they all moved to look under the table.

"Oh that looks rude" Demyx said innocently watching both Axel and Sora just pant. Sora blushed feeling eyes on them and Axel laughed weakly before hearing Saix's heavy growl. "Er.....later guys!" Axel yelped before causing a portal to open under them quickly and they soon disappeared.

"AXEL!" Xemnas shouted angrily.

To be continued...


End file.
